Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Story
by Robin.exe
Summary: Sorry for lame title. All I can think of. Sum: The Whirlpool and The Lighten, has once again met each other, to do battle. Over coming one another, for the path they choose are seperate. But what happens if, the whirlpool. Forgets all about his friends?
1. Proloug

Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, any way. This is my first Naruto story, and first time ever posting up on this website. But I hope you all enjoy this story. The idea was way back in 2006 I had, for when Naruto and Sasuke would fight each other again. But never got the chance to start writing it. So I decided that, this will take place right after Naruto was learning about combanation Jutsu's. Which is right after Hidan and Kakazu.

So hope you all bare with me ^_^; And maybe could give me ideas for the next chapters XD I already have Chapter 1 in progress. So you guys, could give me of, who should speak to Naruto, after end of each chapter. So on that note. Don't say I over abuse the Shadow clone Jutsu. Cause Naruto doesn't really have alot of signature moves besides, Rasengan, Oodama Rasengan, Rasen-Shuriken and Summon Jutsu. So um..yeah our boy Naruto doesnt have much varity XD any way..thats its from me. Enjoy.

Bold text: Kyuubi talking

itallic: "_thinking to self"_

Proloug

The Valley of End.

The water fall, cacading down the stone statues, of the First Hokage and a Uchiha. That once fought on this land, long ago. In position of over powering, to become Hokage and the leader of the Hidden leaf village. Their battle was tremendous and historical. For these two have founded the hidden leaf village.

One wanting to lead a village in peaceful welcommings and clans. While the other, wanted nothing but to rule it with a Iron grip. For he thought that Power and control was the key to being Hokage.

So they fought each other. Of becomming the Hokage, which was already handing down to the first. While the Uchiha was banish from his village. Is now killed, by the hands of the first Hokage. Little did any one knew, he did not defeat the uchiha alone.

Now we are once again, with a New story taken place. of a Whirlpool and a lightening strom. Face each other in diffrent paths. One of becoming Friends and Peaceful matter. While the Lightening, wroughts down terror and destruction in its path.

The Whirlpool, The Lightening. The two powerful beings reunite again, to make one understand the other. Thus where our story now takes place. Who will over come the last trace of their bonds?

"Rasengan!/Chidori!" As a orb of blue charkra, form onto one hand, and another orbs, with crackling sizzling sounds of elcetricitys was form onto, the oppenents hands. As the two move clash together, lasting for about a minute. A Explosion was erupted, sending to two forms, into each side of the mountain. The Lightening flying towards, the Uchiha statue, while the Whirlpool crash on the side, with the fist hokage.

The Whirlpool form, as the cloud clear itself, showed a young teen. To be around 16 years old, with wild blond spikey hair, as now was cover in some dirt. With a orange and black jacket shirt, while the a orange Uzumaki symbole design was on the back of the jacket. With his black long sleeves, held a small leaf symbole on his shoulders. Gripping onto the moutain terrain. Panting out each breath slowly, as his clear blue eyes. Stare out to the other side of the valley, at the roaring waterfall.

Crashing into the river bank, making white fog to emite from the bottom. causin some of his vision to be blurry. After slumping forward a bit, and then regain his posture. He focus once more a cross the river. Thinking to himself. "Darn it...3 years of training, and still some how Sasuke is standing after, that barrage of Rasengans with the Shadow clones.." He thought to himself, as he let out a breath of air. His name is. Naruto Uzumaki

While on the other side, the man who he is fighting. Was too climbing up against the mountain side, with one hand on it. Breathing badly, his raven hair sticking out from the back. With his white open up shirt, with a fan like symbole on the back. To repersent the Uchiha clan, that was wipe out entirly by a man name, Itachi Uchiha. His brother by blood. Wipe out the entire clan, while leaving him behind to bear the burdon of being alone. Standing up fully, with his red sharringan eyes. Looking directly at Naruto, whose Chakra was being seen through the white fog standing there motionless. His only Firend, who up till now. To get the power he deserves, to defeat Itachi. He must kill his only friend, to recieave the Mayuoken sharringan. He had a chance, three years ago.

But knew he couldn't kill Naruto. Which frustraited him over the years, there and now. He was stronger than Naruto, he was the better side of his team. But some how, Naruto surpass him. Gotten more stronger than him. He just couldn't figure it out. What made Naruto strong! "Tch..Even after 3 years. He can still stand after a chidori. But why hasn't he called on, the kyuubi for help." He said glareing at the high charkra reading of Naruto.

After reuniting, with Naruto and Sakura after the 3 year gap. He had learn about Naruto's tenant. The Nine tailed fox, who was sealed inside of Naruto. Which Sasuke finally understood, why he was powerful three years ago. The Fox aided him in their fight. Which Sasuke admit to himself, it was only fair. Since he went Curse marked. To even the battle between the two. Though, that was when Naruto had that weird looking Chakra armour. So the question he still being asked is. Was Naruto originally strong without the fox? Sure he had, to us the Sharringan to see inside Naruto. To find the fox.

Though during their probably 3 battle over in three years. Naruto hasn't once called upon the fox to aid him in this battle. Sasuke tryed everything to defeat him, proving he can beat Naruto without the Curse mark. But was proven fatal, as Naruto seem to be gotten wise over the years. He had tricked him into thinking, One shadow clone was Naruto. That took more hits than the original, while He came up behind Sauske, with a thrusted punch. Which the shadow clone followed up with a upper cut. While bursting out of the water, two more shadow clones, came above him. Using a Rasengan and Oodama Rasengan

Causing the lake to open up with a furious howls of winds. making a oval opening, showing how deep the rasengan went. As it explouded all around Sasuke. Then the real Naruto who was on the river bank shore. Summon Gamakichi to do their combination Jutsu, that Jiraya wanted him to work on, before returning back to the village again. To do some reconssiance, pulled off a Water Style: Hurrican bullet. In turn Gamakichi, pulled Naruto inside his mouth, as he concetrait his Wind nature, while Gamakichi build up his Water chakra. Once they both charged up enough. Naruto was shot out of the toads, mouth with water swirling all around him. As they were entering the newly form Oodama rasengan, causing a deep blue glow.

When Sasuke finally came out to breath, after the devastating blow of both Rasengan and Oodama Rasenga. His Sharringan, hadn't had a chance to warn him, about the danger that Naruto came hurtling to him, which Gamakichi disappear and return to the Toad realm.

Quickly thinking ahead, Sasuke summon his lightening element, into a Raikiri guard. That cover around his body, flickering every where. Which Naruto didn't had enough time to dodge or cancle out his attack,. And felt face first, of how powerful the jutsu was. Then Sasuke jump back with chakra increse speed, forming the famous Uchiha seal. " Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted, as he breathing in, bringing two fingers on the side of his mouth. Blew out a giant Fire ball, as it crash and explouded on the paralyse Naruto. Who was still trying to recover from the Raikiri guard.

When the fire and smoke cleared, Sasuke then was shock slightly,. As Naruto came out through the smoke, as 10 shadow clones appear around him. Sasuke did taunt him, that it wouldn't work. To his surprise though. Before he could strike them, they all explouded on him. Causing him to fall back down into the cliff like edge of the mountain. as the Real Naruto landed on the other side, Charging up his rasengan, which had a clone helping him to form the Oodama rasengan. This Sasuke took the chance, to summon the Curse mark, with what little Charka he had to conserve, if he wanted to defeat the Blonde ninja. "I don't understand! Why does he keep fighting! How is he this powerful" While he raise his hand, just above the ground. as a black and white electricity was starting to form into his hand. With his darken skin, with black eye Sharringan starring at Naruto. Who to was starring back.

"Like I said Sauske! Three years ago, and I'll say it again! I will bring you back! Even if I have to break every bone in your body!" Naruto yelled out, as the shadow clone disperse. Seeing how the Rasengan was fully developed. While Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You dope..You still belieave you can take me back? I told you once, that village means nothing to me now! My path will never be change!" He yelled, as he thrust his hand, to the side. "Is that your Answer Sauske! What about Sakura! What about Team 7!" Naruto yelled, trying to hold back the emotion that was trying to break through his voice.

"Their nothing to me now..Team 7 doesnt exist any more" Sauske said, while the boy look to the blonde, and smirk inside, seeing the hurtful look in Naruto's eyes. "Then if thats the case..I'll make you remember!" Naruto yelled back, as the Oodama rasengan started glowing brighter, which in the sharringan eyes. Seem to be gathering more chakra, not from Naruto. But from unknown sources. "Whats going on! Where is he getting the chakra from?"

Which then the Oodama rasengan, shrank down to a normal size Rasengan. Which confuse Sasuke. But rethought of Naruto, saving his Chakra for something eles. Which Sasuke didn't care at this point. He wanted the Ninja dead. So he can gain the Sharringans ultimate power.

The Lightening, blazing a cross infront of the roaring thunder of the waterfall as the black lighting skidded behind the Lighten storm. The Whirlpool, whipping a cross infront of the powerful torrent of the Water fall, as a blue glow shine through the ever darkness to befall on the two.

"Rasengan/Chidori" as they called out their respectful attacks. Their eyes gleaming into each other, hoping to surpass each other. In turn didn't cause the two to faulter at all. "Whats wrong Naruto! Afraid of what happen, to your friend!" Sasuke taunt, as Naruto's eyes shiver a bit, knowing who's friend he was threating, but a smile came upon his face. "Nope! Cause I know she is safe!" He said, which Sauske eyes went into saucers as he disperse into nothing but clouds, which sauske, rip out wings from his back as, they rip out of the skin, and morph into wings. As they flap him into stead in mid air, as he twist and turn. Looking for the said blonde. "That was a Shadow clone! Then wheres" Before he could finish his train of thought.

The Whirlpool came bursting out from the water fall, as he flip forward and sent a powerful ax kick into Sauske Neck. "Heh, didn't think I used this in a while!" Naruto said, while Sauske, went hurtling down the water fall, as if he could hear the power winds blowing. "What the!" He shouted, as 5 more came underneith him, from under the river. With percise timing, one Punch sasuke across the cheek. "NA", in turn made Sasuke fly to the 2nd shadow clone, who twilr punch him in the stomach. "RU" which then went to the third Shadow clone, who kicked up into Sasuke in the chin sending him up into the air, as the last two Jump up, and flip side ways with their legs connecting to Sauske on the neck and chest. "TO~" once Sauske back flop into the river, the original Naruto came flying down with, another clone who disperse. As Naruto was carrying a overly huge Oodama rasengan. "Uzumaki Barrage, Rasengan style!" He shouted, as he came crashing into Sauske causing a huge explosion forming into a dome, as it encase, the bottom half of the water fall.

While powerful winds were blowing every where, howling and screaming. sending the water in every directions. while the mountain was steadily cracking from the powerful jutsu. Outside the range of the attack, a blossom and a white fang. Stood by watching the entire fight, that went on. Which led the two worry ninjas into panic. "Naruto..." The pink blossom said, while the white fang gently, lay a hand on her shoulder. Who looked back to see a upside down eye U. Indicating him smiling. "Don't worry..He won" He re-assured, her as they heard the winds slowly calming down, as the explosion was dimming also. as the blinding light was disappearing from the sight, to the now damage area of the "valley of End".

The Blossom just couldn't hold back a smile, as she saw the one standing. Who was breathing hard, who had a content smile plaster on his face. She knew from the way he was smiling, the Whirlpool over came the Lighten storm. That has been haunting them for 3 years, and a 3 year promise that was now fulfill. Naruto Uzumaki, has defeated Sasuke Uchiha!

While standing infront of Sauske who was now laying on the ground, the curse mark receeding back into the seal. was just starring up into the grey sky, as they were slowly becoming blue. To signify that the long wrought out battle, between bonds. Has finally ended with the Whirlpool being the victor. "Heh..Ehheheheh..Heheheh" Naruto started chuckling as his body shivers from it. While his eyes open up softly as the tears was finally being let go. "hahaha..I did it...I did it Sakura..I fulfill your promise!" He shouted in the air, with both arms pump up high, to signify his victory, as the Konuichi with Pink short hair, wearing her ninja head band on top. With green eyes softly closed half way, letting the tears come out. With her red ninja out fit, with the Haruno white circle on her sleevus shirt, while her pink short skirt softly blew against the wind, that cover over her sport black shorts. With her glove cover hands. Brought them to her eyes, forming a knuckle to wipe away the tears.

"You..You did great Naruto.." she said quietly, as the White fang noded his approval. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He is known to have learn and copy over 1000 Jutsu's, and never once pass a genin team in years. After getting Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Who reminded him of his old team, that consist of. Rin who is like Sakura. Obito Uchiha, who ironicly was like Naruto uzumaki. While He himself, is like Sasuke Uchiha in that team. He just couldn't hold his chuckle after seeing, the blonde Ninja wiping away the tears, trying to be strong. "Come Sakura...Lets get Sasuke and Naruto" He said, to her softly, as the girl nodded. "Hai..Kakashi sensei" As the two was walking towards the two other teamates. "Minato Sensei are you watching? Your boy did great, please keep watching over him" Kakashi said, as he lifted down his, Ninja head band over his sharringan eyes, as once again, his mask moving slightly, with his cover mouth. Smiling at the blonde, who was finally composing himself back together.

Kakashi Hatake, is a Jonin rank Ninja, with a chuunin vest that was over top of his blue shirt, as the red uzumaki symbole was on the back of the vest. While the leaf village symbole. rested on his shoulders. wearing his blue pants, with some Kunai holsters and black and white tape bondage.

Him and Sakura was ready to announce their pressence, when a un present scene happen. "Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura and Kakashi shouted at onces, which the Blonde Ninja's blue eyes blink, while turning his head, at the direction of Sakura and Kakashi who were running full throttle at him. Then his eyes went wide, as he felt a metal like object, just went through his heart. Coughing out blood, as it stain his jacket and chin, while looking behind him, with fear in his eye. "S..Sasu..ke?" He said, as the uchiha, twist the blade a bit. While whispering to Naruto's ear. "Never...leave..your..guard open" He said between painful breaths, as he rip the sword out of Naruto, harshly, as the boys body knee first, and then fell full body on the floor. While Sasuke, quickly twisting and seethign his sword, whip his head up. "Lightening Blade!" Yelled Kakashi, as he came crashing down towards Sasuke. Who immediatly jump back, sliding a bit in grunting pain.

Seeing his former sensei, standing in front of Narutos body, while Sakura took her chance, and pound into the ground, with so much force into it. making it rip open, as rocks came flying at Sasuke whom, grit his teeth in pain. dodgeing some the debri, which one skewer a cross his skin, causing him to fall back. Before Sakura rage took over. Kakashi stop her.

"Let me finish him! Take care of Naruto quick!" He shouted, while forming hand seals, for a power Jutsu, which Sakura nodded, and ran back to Naruto's body, which she stop infront of him, and quickly went onto her knees, ignoreing the blood stain that was on her legs, softly turn naruto over. As his eyes was still wide open. As they softly turn to look at the green eyes of Sakura. "Don't move Naruto! Please!" She said, as she form some hand signs. Then place both hands over Naruto as they turn green. Hearing dragons roaring behind her, knowing that Kakashi used, the Twin Water Dragon Jutsu.

"S..a..kur...c..an" Which She panick as Narutos eye lids were slowly closing, as she started screaming his name. "Naruto! NARUTO!" Which this made Kakashi stop in place, while cancling out his lighten blade, his eyes full of fear. Seeing Sakura, pouring more chakra into the Jutsu, as Narutos breathing was slowly stopping. Then with so much rage and anger he stored, up for years. Turn to Sasuke. "Sauske...this is your end" Which Kakashi rip off the Ninja head band, revealing his full power Sharringan, as he aim at Sasuke, who was panickly trying to step away from Kakashi. "Thats right Uchiha!" He said the name with so much venom and malice. "Now..Die!" Kakashi knew, that Sasuke is no longer his comerade. Naruto was important to him and Sakura.

Sure he hopefuly belieave that Naruto, once defeated Sasuke. It will make Sasuke change his mind, about getting power and revenge, while not always realying being alone. That true friendship is what makes a person strong. But no...He will get back at Sasuke, from revenge? No...To avenge the most powerful Ninja that is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why do you keep protecting him!" Sasuke yelled out in fear, which brought a smile to Kakashi leering face. "Cause unlike you, Uchiha. He protects those that are precious to him, and always keeps his promise...He is Naruto Uzumaki...and I beleave he will be a great 6th Hokage" Kakashi said, having enough time to charge enough Chakra, as he was about to strike Sasuke with the Magenkyuo Sharringan. before he could strike, a Mud wall suddenly apear infront of Sauske, protecting the uchiha from the deadly blow, which Kakashi cursed himself. Knowing he blew his chance, as he looked aorund. To found the person who used the Chakra, their voice answer it for him.

"Come Sasuke-kun..your done here" said, a ninja with a pale face, and green serpant eyes, as his tounge licked a cross his lips, seeing the destruction and the outcome of the battle. Which Sasuke just grunts and shushin next to the black hair sannin snake, name Orochimaru. While a white hair man, came up to him. with his grey outfit, and told Sasuke to follow him, to recover his wounds and injuries. "OH..Kakashi" the Snake sannin yelled down, as the man was panting heavily, looked up to Orochimaru, seeing the sick grin on his face. "Tell Tsunde, to have a wonderful funeral"

He said before disappearing, into nothing but snakes, while Sasuke and Kabuto shushin out of place too, as Kakashi could only hear the laughter of the Snake sannin. While covering his sharringan eye again. He stood up with his hands on his knees, breathing badly, as his silver hair hung down forward a bit. While tilting his head towards his only two comerades..a lone tear fell from his eyes. That he hasn't done in 23 years. While slowly walking back to his comerade, hearing the last words Naruto had spoken to Sakura, who had her head on the Ninja, after he asked. "Is...n...al...right?" Before he closed his eyes, while Sakura screamed out his name.

In the mindscape of Naruto, who was laying on the cold wet floors of, the once seal placed. Kyuubi. Who watch Narutos body. gently floating there. Not moving or even batting an eye lash to him. The fox was perplex of whats going on. He knew the brat, got struck through the heart, by the Uchiha's sword. Which was as the Kyuubi never thought he was say this. In a unfair honor. He knew the code of the Ninjas, and that is to except defeat and death's door. But no..The uchiha scum, had to strike without excepting the utter defeat he recieved. Kyuubi though his power wasn't used to help the brat. But earn some more respect from the demon, as Naruto prove he was strong enough to, take on the Uchiha without the Demon chakra. Including the Curse mark state form. Naruto has surpass the Uchiha in many ways.

"..." But what was boggling him though, after the two Ninjas brought the kid to the Konoha medic hospital. He wasn't dying in any sort of way. Sure his heart stop beating, as the monitors proclaim he did. though here he is, the Kyuubi and Naruto staying in the world of living..Or atleast he thinks its the world of the living. He has heard, that his friends were outside. Waiting for his recovery and smileing at them, making his useual joke. Saying how they didn't had to worry about him. But no..The boy hasn't woken up for almost a day in a half. Kyuubi was starting..as he dare say it, worry about the kit.

**" So...your just gonna give up, after coming this far. Huh kit?"**He bellow loudly, as his voice echos through the empty vass. Which the boy still didn't bother to move and flinch what so ever. **"Answer me kit, are you gonna leave your friends behind! What about that fracken dream of yours, becoming the greatest Hokage?" **He yelled once again, to atleast shake the boy from his slumber. But still nothing, Kyuubi was starting to get frustraited, as the human mind. Which he thought of, can't really understand the majority of death. **" Bah..alright then..Say good bye to everyone, Iruka, Tsunde, Kakashi. The people from Ichirakus, Sakura.." **Then leer slightly at the small flinching of the boy. Knowing this person will probably wake his slumber. **" Even.."her" **Which cause everything to go white, before he could say the name.

Outside, eveyrone was calming down the thrashing young boy, who arms and body was thrashing about every where. As Tsunde quickly hug him into a tight bear hug, silently quieting down the boy. Which her assistant and Kakashi was slowly back away. Letting their hokage handle this. From what they saw, Naruto was calming down greatly, as they were relieave the boy, came back from a serious injurie. That left the entire rookie 9 to come in, from the outburst. While watching out the scene play out.

While the blonde two pig tail hokage, slightly lean out from Naruto, with her brown eyes softly looking at the wild hair blonde, with his Whisker marks on his cheeks, Cerulian blues eyes looking back. "Naruto Uzumaki...Welcome back" The Hokage said, as the blonde Ninja blink his eyes a bit, while looking around him. Seeing a black hair girl, wearing a black kimino sash. Holding a little pig who was oinking at Naruto, as then look over, to see a man who to be 55 years old. Starring back at him with a small smile, wearing a red open up vest, over his brown cloths, with high heel sandals. With white hair reaching down to his back. Then looked to the other side, to see, Sakura, another blonde hair girl with a pony tail, looking at him with the same color eyes as him, with a smile. With a purple top that reaches, just above her stomach, with matching purple shorts,.

A Boy that looked to be fat, with a red shirt underneith a grey battle armour like gear, facing him with a huge grin as swirl tattoos were on each cheek. Next to him, was a pinapple hair boy, with brown eyes, wearing a chunnin green vest, over his mesh shirt. and grey jeans. Noding in his direction. He looked even farthure, to see what seems to be doubles, with the same hair style and outfit, smilling at him as their teeth shine, as they gave him a thumbs up. Which left him to sweat drop a little.

Then saw a Girl wearing a white Chinese shirt, with long sleeve baggy pants, which her hair were in a two bun style. Smileing at him, while wiping away her tears. Quitely mouthing thank kami he's okay. With a huge green scroll on her waist.

While looking back to his right. He saw, a Boy wearing a black coat and pants, with a giant dog sitting next to him. Giving a feral grin at the boy. While the dog bark at him, in happy tone wagging his tail. Then looked out the window, to see Toads starring inside, waving at him, while a Golden one was clapping for him. Even a larger toad, puff out smoke from his pipe, giving him a peace sign.

Then looking infront of the Bed, he saw, a Man wearing the same outfit as the pinapple hair kid. with a scar a cross his nose. Giving a fatherly smile to Naruto, as he close his eyes, while softly sniffing, saying welcome home Naruto. Then a old man, and girl who what were wearing, chef unfiorms, the girl being hug by the older man, saying. "He's alright. Thank kami..He's alright" while the brown hair girl just wouldn't let the tears stop, or the smile go away.

Then he face, at his three young visitors, one wearing a scarf around his neck, while his brown hair spiked upward, as he said good job boss wearing a grey shirt. As the other two with him, a boy with snot hanging out from his nose. As he lifted his glasses, with a smile. And the young Kunoichi with orange hair, with a pink like blush marks on her cheeks, also had tears, was saying congrats too.

Then facing his last three people in the room. Who was a boy and a girl. Shared the same eyes, the boy having brown long hair, with a white robe, with brown jacket hanging from his waist. Who was giving a careing smile to him, nodding his head to him, which his hands were folded by the big sleeves.

While turning to the boy in the middle, who was wearing a hood over his head, which you can't give a good view, of what he is thinking or saying, as his glasses cover his eyes. The only time he saw him looking at his direction was a nod.

Then looking at the girl, who blushed from his gaze, had Lavander long hair that reaches to her back side, with a purple and white Jacket, with purple long sleeve pants, with a kunai holster on the side of her leg, He notices, how she was slightly tapping her fingers together, while avoiding eye contact. But when she looked at him the second. Her stature change. and was replace by shock. "His...eyes...their not..shinning.."

Then looking back to Tsunde, with a confuse look, while Tsunade look back. "What is it?" She asked, as fear was creeping up her spine. "Umm...Who..am I?" Was all he said, as the room went deathly quiet and cold, as all eyes were wide at, the blondes first words to them didn't register. "What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunde asked, with slight tremur in her voices, as Jiraya looked over at Hinata, who was covering her eyes and shaking her head sadly, as the tears was staining her cheeks. Then looked back at the blonde.

"Naruto?..is..That my name?" He asked, with a slight frow with his eye brow, and tilt his head,. On that day. Naruto Uzumaki...Fell into Amnesia.

There ya have it XD Bet you were surprise to see Naruto to fall into amnesia huh? This is the idea I have, for this story. So hope you all enjoy and give me your opinnions XD Also, if you want. Can help me out for future chapters too ^_^ Like who will talk to Naruto, while trying to help him regain his memories. But I'm hoping not to use alot of the cannon stuff. Just mostly random missions they go on. So hope you enjoy, and do go too hard on the reviews. I want good descriptive reviews. Well lol, tell me more than just "Good story keep it up". Though their good too XD any way, thats enough from me.

but on a note, I litterly almost forgot about Shino in the story XD


	2. Chapter 1

Here you go everyone. The next chapter. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 1: Iruka and Number one knuckle head Ninja.

"A day has past, since the fight with Naruto and Sasuke..." A man with scar on his nose, said, while sorting out some papers in the academy, while softly sitting down on his chair, looking over at all the chldren in the classroom. "At first, I was glad to hear Naruto returning..but after seeing what happen to him..I couldn't bare losing him" he continue, by closing his eyes, trying to ignore the noise that was going on in the class room. While thinking about our orange Ninja, starring back at him. With that goofy grin. "Why did this had to happen...He's..He's the only family I got" He now said, while some of the kids stop fooling around, seeing their sensei shoulder's shaking a bit. While seeing his hair, covering a bit of his face.

Then one of the children spoke up. "Iruka sensei?" Which got him, to look up a bit, while giving a small smile. "Yes? Is there anything I can help you?" He asked, while the kids, were suddenly quiet, as they saw their teacher. Had slight tear stains on his cheek, trying to wipe them off. Then the same student spoke again. "Are you alright?..Is it...about the boy?" Which Iruka was surprise to hear them, know about Naruto's incindent. "How..do they know about that! Thats a top S class secret.." Then shook his head. "Ah heh..Yeah, I am worried..you see..He was a student of mine, back when he was your age" He said, while standing up. Gaining everyone's attention.

"But first, I gotta welcome our new teacher assistant. I'm sure he will gladly hear this too." Iruka said, while clearing his throat. As he turn his head towards the direction of the door, waving his hand, to motion for the person to come in. Which everyone in class eyes, bulge out wide as they saw, who it was. The person who walked in, is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Which the Whisker face blond smile, while waving. "Hey kids! I'm here to help Iruka sensei, with the teachings" He said, bowing down, with the class saw, a frown form on Iruka's face. But smiled again with eyes close. "Welcome to the class, Naruto Uzumaki. Please come and have a seat, I was about to tell the students, a great story" He said, walking towards his desk, pulling out a chair, for Naruto and himself. While sitting down his own chair. Naruto came and sat down on his own. Scooting the chair forward, so he can rest his arms. On the desk. Looking over to Iruka with his fox like grin. "OH? What story were you gonna tell them?" He asked, in a impatient way, which led everyone to chuckle a bit.

"Heh..Still has the same Naruto impatience..Tsunade told me, he was in amnesia. So what if telling stories of his achievements and what hes done. Will get him to remember?" He thought while looking down in thought, eyes close. Chuckling as he felt the tension in the room of the class, really wanting to hear the story. Including Naruto. "alright then. This story is about how I met with the Number one knuckle head Ninja..Who becomes great later on" He smiled, big, after seeing every ones eyes, starring at him with little twinkles in their eyes.

"Well..lets see..Where to begin" While leaning back on hs chair, folding his right leg, over top of the left. Hands behind his head. "I think, I will start out how we first met. It was in this school that we've met each other, and how he always fails or goofs off" Which led everyone to laugh, at the way he was motion his body. Especially Naruto, letting out burst of laughter, as Iruka was imitating the young Ninja and how he complains to Iruka. While explaining, to the class. Of all the pranks and jokes he pulled on people in the village, which led to the ninjas in the village to go crazy leaping and jumping every where trying. To catch the little tramp of a kid, which one of the students asked, why couldn't none of the Chuunins and Jonins catch him.

That got Iruka thinking, when he was asked this question. He really didn't know himself also, which made him curious. "_Did Naruto learn stealth from a young age?"_ He thought to himself, as the scar man lean forward a bit, resting a elbow on his knee. making a face, causing the entire class to burst into laughter. On the acount Iruka was like a statue posing for a picture. Even Naruto winded up on the floor from Iruka, as this brought new found laughter, even Iruka was laughing histarical. Holding his arms up against his stomach. Trying to calm dowm.

"Ne, Iruka Sensei, I can tell you that!" Naruto spoke, between chuckles. While Iruka wasn't paying attentioin. "Sure Naruto, how were you able to dodge the ninjas" He said, with eyes close with a wide smile. Looking down from his chair, to the young teen on the floor. whom started rubbing the back of his head. "Eheh. Ojiji-san taught me some basics, of stealth. While I figure out. I could use those stealth training, for my pranks!" He said, pumping a fist into the air.

Then Iruka dead pan shock..His eyes were confuse at what he heard. NARUTO remember the 3rd Hokage teaching him, about Ninja's have to be stealthy. That and Naruto is the only one, who calls the 3rd hokage Ojiji. "N..Naruto? Is that true!" He asked, with slight anger in his voice, knowing now. That the 3rd Hokage had to be involve in this..Minus the face paint, Naruto gave to the respectful hokages. "Yeah! OF course, I didn't understood it at first, but when he showed me. How he disappear next to the wall. I was really impress!" Naruto said, now chuckling, and then shiver. From the tension he was receiving from Iruka. Who's eye brow was twitching very profusly. As now the squirming Naruto eyes, went white and crawling towards the wall.

But quickly blink, as Iruka extended his hand out. "Well then..That could explain why I was able to find you all the time." Which brought a questioning look from Naruto, as he was lifted up on his feet. As Iruka was dusting him off from the shoulder's never leaving the smile. Then walks back and sat down in the chair. Laughing at the expression from everyone, including Naruto. "Any way, enough about that. Let's see what eles is there to" Before he could continue, the school bell rang, as all the children protested that school was over. As the story about, the knuckle headed Ninja. Was very intresting to them.

"Don't worry class, by this monday, I'll continue the story. How does that sound?" He said, giving a smile to the students that were walking, as they all shouted "hai" to Iruka, while Naruto too, wanted to hear more of the story. Before Naruto went to the door. "Naruto wait" Which He turn around, hearing Iruka called him. "Yeah Iruka?" He asked, while turning fully around, standing infront of the scar man. Who came up wrapping a arm around his shoulder. "Come on, since you did great on your first day. I want to treat you to some ramen. Hows that sound?" Which he got the answer by, Naruto's stomach growling for food. Ended with the two of them, laughing at the response. "Well, my stomach never says no to a good offer. Sure why not!" Naruto beam, as Iruka just pats his back, chuckling along with the young boy.

Some time, after leaving the school yard. Some of the childrens were waving good bye to Naruto and Iruka, as they were walking down the dirt road towards the gate. As they were walking along the streets of Konoha, Iruka started continueing from where he left off in class, as Naruto was listening carefully, with his eyes closed, laughing with some of the antics. That was this knuckle headed ninja.

Before they reach to the Ramen stand. Naruto accendently bump into some body, causing them to walk back a bit. "Watch where your...Oh~ Naruto!". Which Naruto rub the front of his head. Getting the dizzyness out of his system. Then looked at who he bumped into. "Please, excuse me. I was the one who wasn't paying attention" Naruto reply to the old lady, wearing a brown long robe, as a quilt like blanket was on her hunch back. as he lean down to pick up the bags. While Iruka chuckle on the inside, helping out also. "Oh dear, thank you Naruto. How have you been doing?" Asked the lady, as she accepted, the bags from Naruto and Iruka. Thanking them with a bow.

"Heh, pretty good. The village is a wonderful place" He said, with a wide grin. Which confused the lady a bit, as she open her eyes a little. To see the confusion from her, Iruka then spoke up. "Sorry ma'am. Naruto kinda lost his memories, during a mission" He said kindly, as the lady eyes went wide in shock. While looking towards Naruto. "Is that true dear? Are you alright?" She asked, while shoving the bags, into Iruka who almost fell backwards.

Then the lady started stretching Narutos cheeks, then placing a hand over his head. "Argh. am..gu..fine... For Asking..ow" He silently said at the end, rubbing out the sore spots., while Iruka, was despertly, trying to balance out the bags. By using his one leg, to lift up his knee, to push up the bag, while using his right arms. To get a hold of it. Then let out a sigh of relief, after the old lady, came up to him. Saying thanks to him, recieaving the bag from Iruka. While he rub the back of his head. "Though don't worry granny! I am 100% fine" Naruto exclaim, while she chuckle at the boy. Patting his shoulder. "Well..do come back Naruto. It will be terribly quiet around the village, without you." She said, with a serene smile, and left off. With a confuse Naruto scratching the back of his wild hair. Blinking in confusion.

"Ne, Iruka? What did she mean..Come back?" Naruto asked, while turning around. To look at a sad face Iruka. Who was just starring at the ground. "Iruka-sensei? You alright?" He asked, while leaning forward a bit, to see his face, rubbing Iruka's back. Trying to comfort him. As he let out a chuckle. "Come on Naruto. There's something I need to tell you...About how you graduated" He said, leaning his head back up. Guiving his own version of Naruto's smile. That was contagious, as the teen also, gave out a huge smile. Then drop the smile, when Iruka move the curtain flag, and sat down on the stool. "Huh? What about me Graduating?" Naruto asked, as he rush to his own stool.

Hearing the commotion. The ramen shop owner walk out. "Welcome and what will..NARUTO, Iruka! Welcome!" He said, with a big grin on his face. Seeing his two best customers. "Hey there. Naruto, did well of being my assistant in school. So I thought to come out and celebrate with his success. so I thought, why not Ichirakus Ramen"

Which the two men, were laughing at the logic behind Iruka. Mean while Naruto was pouting waiting, for Iruka to tell the story about him. ". come on Iruka!" He said, with little desperation in his voice, leaning towards Iruka who was, chuckling at the antics. "Okay, Okay. Settle down, I'll tell you." He said, with a small smile, as he lean his fore arms. On the counter of the ramen stand. Looking up in thought, as the smell of Ramen was alluminating in the air. "Alright Naruto..It all..huh?" When he turn to him, ready to tell the story. He was surprise to see what Naruto was doing. His ramen was already place infront of him. Which he knew that much. But the thing that was off was. He was eating it with table manners. Not slurping, nor eating the entire bowl in one go. Not shoving it down his throat. After watching him finish his one bowl.

He didn't take the offer, of the second bowl for him. Which the girl Ayame, was too shock is a understatement. The Girl was literly, trying to get him. To eat the other bowl, trying so hard not to show tears, as she clench her teeth. Grudgingly taking the bowl back away from Naruto, after he said he was full, and walking towards the back. Leaving a confuse Naruto to look at her dad. In turn he re-assured him, that she will be fine and pointed towards Iruka. As Naruto did and smile, knowing he was about to start the story.

Which Iruka, blinked a few times. then lean back letting out a little snort. "Right! The story. Almost forgot. Sorry about that. Now..ah yeah, It started 3 years ago. Right after the final exams for Graduation."

...

3 years ago. On the day after the exams.

"Ah ha Found you Naruto!" Shouted Iruka, after finding, the young orange clad, Ninja sitting in a small patch of grass. Infront of a wooden cabin huose, that look like it would collaps. After landing infront of Naruto. Crouching down, starring at the giddy blonde ninja. who was scratching the back of his head, while ruffling, the goggles he was wearing. "Heh eh. You caught me Iruka sensei! Wow, and I only had enough time to learn one Jutsu" The boy exclaim, amazed yet again. how Iruka was able to find him_. "He's been out here training all this time? To learn one jutsu. No doubt in my mind he will be a, great ninja"_ Iruka thought, while saving time. To hope for Naruto's, reasoning for stealing the forbiddon scroll. "Naruto, why did you take that Scroll?" Iruka asked, slowly and carefully to make sure to, not let Naruto know how much trouble he's in. "Well, Mizuki-sensei, told me where to get the scroll, and about this place. While telling me, if I learn a jutsu in this scroll. You will have to let me pass!" Naruto, said with his arms out stretch from left to right.

Emphaszing how great the Jutsu was. Before Iruka could ask, about Mizuki. A furry of Kunais came flying towards them. Working on Instinct, he pushed Naruto out of the way, while standing up. Puting both arms up, to block dozens of Kunai's that were stabbing into his arms, and legs, causing Iruka to be pushed back by the force. Slamming into the cabin's door, as his cloths were being stain from his blood, from the impact of the multiple blows.

When they were done being thrown, Iruka pulled one Kunai from his leg, as he slides down the wooden wall. "My Iruka, aren't we the clever one" announced the voice, as the man appear ontop of a tree branch, holding a giant shuriken windmill. "What? Whats going on Iruka sensei?" Naruto said, between being shock and scared, looking back and forth between, his two senseis.

The man, wearing a leaf head band, wrap over the top of his hair, while you can still see some of the silver hair coming out from underneith. wearing the same chuunin outfit, that Iruka wore. Glareing down at Naruto with hate and disgust. "Naruto! Run, take the scroll and get out of here!" Iruka, yelled. Trying to get back up on his feet, as Naruto was too scare, to even know whats going on. As he just stood there, watching in fear. While Mizuki started laughing. "Oh Naruto! There's something I must tell you, that even Iruka kept a secret from you!" He said, with a insane look in his eyes, while smiling. "NO MIZUKI! Thats forbbidon!" Iruka yelled, to him, while Naruto just stood there.

"Forbbidon?" Naruto quietly mouth,. as the scene played. As the chunnin continue on with his speech. By raising a palm hand. "Do you want to know, why all the villagers hate you Naruto? Why you always get those glares, or disrecptful disgust?" He said, bending forward a bit, as an arm were reaching behind him. To grab the giant shuriken that was on his back. "DON'T DO IT!" Iruka shouted, trying to prevent Mizuki from telling, as the chuunin then shouted outloud, with his head high. "ITS BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE NINE TAILED FOX SEAL IN YOU!"

As Naruto face, went complete blank at the revulation. Of knowing the truth, behind those glares and hateful looks. That were thrown at him, everytime he will walk in the village. As everyone will always close the doors on him, even when he give a glance at them in the windows. Or when pulling the children inside their house, or away from Naruto.

"Thats right, even Iruka despises you, because you killed his parents! Now I'm gonna do, what should've been done. from all these years." He said, grabbing the shuriken from his back, spinning the ninja tool, as it will cause the wind, to hum out from the increse speed. "DIE YOU DEMON!" He said, while chucking the ninja tool at Naruto, who fell back on his butt, and turned. Trying to crawl away, afraid of the weapon that was, about to cut right through him. Inching closer and closer.

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka shouted, which Naruto did. Then everything went black, after hearing a noise. Of metal hitting flesh. When Naruto open his eyes slightly, then fully with fear. With a small patch of blood fell on his face. "Iruka..sensei..why?" Naruto asked, confusingly, as Iruka was on all fours. Looking down at Naruto, with tears falling down his cheeks. As the weapon, hit dead mark in the middle of the Uzumaki symbole, on the chuunin vest, as the crows that were resting in the trees, were now flying away from. The terrible noise the weapon made. "Cause..Naruto. I know how it feels..Being alone, no one around to help you when your sad. Even those that won't even give you a second chance? I too was like that, I acted like a goofball in school. To get alot of attention. So everyone will notice me. It hurts..doesn't it Naruto"

Iruka said, trying so hard not to break down infront of him. As Iruka was trying to be a strong teacher, knowing showing any weakness now. Will get Naruto to worry. Before naruto got up and run, Iruka lean down a bit whispering. "Naruto, hide some where, with the scroll. Protect it with your life. I'll destract Mizuki" He said, giving a hard glare. As Naruto looked at him before moving an arm out to escape. While softly nodding, not knowing whats going on. Then darted off as Mizuki continue his demon rant.

"Well, seem likes you protected the demon, while he abandon you in time of need." He said, chuckling at Iruka who now, pulled out the ninja tool. From his back, as slight trail of blood follow behind the point. Then glare at Mizuki through raggid breath. Then look back to the grass, that Naruto was previously ran from. Then with new fond energy, he slowly got up with one knee. resting a hand on top of it, pulling himself fully up to stand. Then without hesitation, twist his body in a 180 spin. Throwing the weapon back at Mizuki, who bended backwards to dodge the spinning shuriken that zip past his bending body, when he straighten himself. He got punch hard in the face, by Iruka's fist that was almost touching the ground.

Before Iruka could let Mizuki recover, he quickly spin kick him in the stomach, causing the chuunin to grab a hold of it, as the blow pushed him back. "What the..Whats wrong with you Iruka!" He shouted, with spit coming out from his mouth, seeing him standing there with a solid stern look. "You will not, harm one of my students." Iruka said, pulling out a Kunai from his thigh, and charge straight towards Mizuki. Who retaliated, by quickly bringing his own up. Blocking the sharp weapon. As the two stare down at each other, trying to over power the other. "Why do you keep, protecting that Demon! Whats wrong with you Iruka, we could've finish him there and now!" Mizuki said, as his cold eyes, stare back at the determine look of Iruka, who was now pushing Mizuki backwards. "Because, unlike you! Or the cilvillians. I don't see Naruto as a demon" He said. bring up a knee kick into Mizukis lower half, as he bent forward. Which Iruka follow up with a upper cut into his chin. Sending the chuunin flying backwards, and into a tree bark. "Naruto and I are alike! If I have anything to say..Is that he is like my little brother. heh.." He finished by giving a grin. Watching the betray chuunin getting back up on his feet, using the tree bark to support himself.

"Then..you will die along with him!" He shouted with derrange air of him, charging towards Iruka. With the Kunai in hand, slashing downward, as Iruka swung up. making the two weapons clash together, causing a spark to flicker, then Mizuki tryed to slash side ways, just to be grab by the wrist, from Iruka. Then flip him over his head, landing hard to the ground on his back. But suddenly, Mizuki disappear in a puff of smoke. Causing Iruka to be temperaily shock. Then when the smoke cleared. In Mizuki's place was a log, that snap in two, by the looks of it. the blow would've killed Mizuki. _"No, he's going after Naruto!"_ Iruka thought to himself, while grunting a bit. As his muscles were slowly feeling the pain. With a glance towards the sky, and back down. He shushin out of place, in a swhirl of leafs.

Mean while, with the fleeing Mizuki.

_"Grr, cursed that Iruka. Where did he get that sudden strength! He shouldn't be able to move after that!"_ Mizuki was silently thinking to himself, as a sneer came across his face. He always disliked Iruka in many ways. He pretended to be his friend, so he could pass only the students that did more worse than Naruto. Or purposly causing Naruto's school test and papers be more harder, than the original. Sure he didn't understand what the Hokage saw in the demon. But always saying how, to treat everyone equally. But no, he wouldn't even dare treat the Demon with respects. So he tried many times to purposly failed, the young blonde. But some how. Iruka always came to his side. Accepting him for who he is. Well he wouldn't have it like that now could he.

Now that both him and Naruto are out here. He can easily kill them both. _"Speaking of which, there's the demon brat now!"_ Mizuki, then increse his jumping speed. By adding more chakra into his feet, but before he went to confront. The demon child, as he would put it. He form a hand seal, while silently saying. "Henge". As he transform into the scar teacher Iruka. While looking infront of him, at the blonde ninja, who was jumping from tree branch, to tree branch.

Then took his cue, as the teacher coming to his rescue. Catching up to the blonde Ninja. "Naruto! Hurry up and give me the scroll!" The fake Iruka shouted. What he didn't see, was the small smile Naruto gave, after jumping to the next tree. He quickly spun in place at the side of the branch. And tackle the fake Iruka to the ground, as he tumbles and rolls to a complete. While Naruto who was now sitting up against the tree. Was breathing raggedly, poof into smoke. While one eye was close, his hand hanging over his knee leg. smiling at the enraged Mizuki who lost his disguise, was glareing at Iruka. "_What the heck! How come I didn't sense Iruka!"_ He thought to himself, as Iruka was now just resting against the tree bark. "You idiot..I wouldn't give you the scroll either way. Nor will Naruto" He said, between gasps. While Mizuki, who now lost his head band, from the tackle. Stood up straight grinning evily at Iruka.

"You know he will use, the scroll to destroy the village just like a demon will." He announced, while walking slowly to the injured teacher, who was just smiling through out the conversation. Moving his right eye, towards a dark brown tree. Seeing a little hint of blonde hair sticking out from the side. _"Heh..Watch this Naruto. Your not the only one who can pull tricks"_ Iruka quietly thought to himself, knowing Mizuki will try to change his mind. Then look forwards again at the chuunin. "Your right, all demons are like that" He said as loud, as he could. Which Naruto eyes went wide. Hearing Iruka's announcement. _" So its true..Iruka-sensei thinks I'm a demon too"_ He said, clutching onto the scroll. Tryng to hold in his anger. Then went wide eye at the next thing he heard.

"But Naruto isn't like that, he is a loyal kind spirit. He is the number one knuckle head Ninja, that I believe will be great. He is _Naruto Uzumaki!_" Iruka said, with great respect. To the young ninja to be. As Naruto was now holding back tears, as they were all flowing out of his eyes, like a waterfall.

"If thats your awnser Iruka. Then die, along with him!" Iruka shouted, by charging towards the down Ninja. Who was just smiling the day away, knowing that he is gonna be okay. Seeing an orange blur run past Iruka. As Iruka, blink in shock and surprise at what he saw. Little Naruto uzumaki, Head butt Mizuki in the stomach, causing him to go flying yet again. While the young boy, was sliding to a stop. After standing up straight, slam the scroll top right on the ground. With a death glare at him.. "If you ever hurt my sensei." He said, while giving him all the kill intent. That his body could muster.

_"I'll kill you!"_ He screamed, as Mizuki finally recover from the blow. As he stood straight back up, from all fours and shouted to him. "Oh yeah! What can you do!". Mizuki shouted with so much anger and hate in his voice. While watching the young boy. Forming a seal. _"Tch. There's no way, this demon can create a jutsu!"_ He thought smugly to himself, while hearing Naruto shout out.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted, as tons of blue chakra was circling all around naruto. Then the entire area was cover by smokes, as a popping noises were echoing through out the entire forest, causing the chuunin to gulp a bit. As he felt tremendous Chakra all over him. When all of the smoke clear, he was no panicking.

There were over houndreds of perfect clones, surrounding Mizuki. Sitting against the tree bark, Iruka still had the same smile he wore, when Mizuki speech was over. Now seeing Naruto create 100 shadow clones, that were solid clones to add. He just couldn't help but, smile even bigger. _"There not normal shadow clones. But real solid ones. Naruto you did it!"_.

The third Hokage, who was watching the scene play out. In his crystal ball. Couln't help but smile too. The achievment that Naruto did, was extrodinary. Taking the pipe out of his mouth, he let out a puff of smoke. "Naruto, some day. You will become a great Hokage. No doubt in my mind" He finished with a chuckle, as Mizuki was getting toss and turn by douzen of Naruto clones. Pounding him through out the night till dawn.

Couple hours later and many beatings to Mizuki. Naruto was now standing infront of a badly injured Mizuki, who was knocked out from the multiple beatings. That were the Shadow Clones of Naruto. As he was breathing hard, trying to calm his nerves and his rage.

Iruka, who finally got all the kunais off of his body, during the beating 101 lesson from Naruto. He just sat there, watching the blonde get his stature together. _" Hm. You did great Naruto, I would've been a goner without you. Wish there was something I can..."_ Then chuckle, after thinking what Naruto would truely want. Looking back up to the blonde. Who gave one last kick to Mizuki's ribs. "Hey Naruto, come here for a sec. I want to give you something" Iruka shouted, while using the tree bark for sappurt. To stand up fully, letting out a signle hiss of pain. Then looked down at the blonde, who came running up to him. With worryness in his eyes. "Close your eyes" Iruka said, with his eyes close smiling at the blonde. Who did what he was asked.

Bringing, both arms up behind Naruto's head. Iruka was carefully un-hooking the goggles, that were giving to him as a preseant. From the 3rd Hokage. Once they were un-hooked, Iruka just chuckle at how, Naruto's wild hair just drop down a bit, almost covering his eyes. _" You deserve this gift Naruto. From here on out. You are now a genin"_ He thought to himself, as he put the goggles in his pocket. Letting the one end hang out a bit. Then brought boths hands up behind his head, untying the knot around his Ninja head band. As the one end swung and hang towards the left side.

Carefuly as he could, pushed Naruto's hair up a bit. While taking the leaf headband that was around his own head. Softly tap the front side, on his forehead, and wrap it all the way around to. The back of Naruto's head, tying it up real tight and strong. Then took a couple steps back. To look at his student slash brother. Smileing huge, with both eyes close. "Alright, Open them" he announced, as to see a confuse expression from the whisker blonde. Who now saw Iruka, holding his goggles in his left hands. Starring at him with a sereen smile. "Congratulations, you Graduated" Iruka announced with a loud voice. Knowing there were probably Anbu's around, watching the entire thing.

Which Iruka knew they were about to interrupt Mizuki's plot and take the scroll from Naruto. But the thing was, when Mizuki fled to get the scroll. Iruka shushin to the Anbu captain, and told her to let Naruto handle this. Which the Anbu protested about it. But Iruka then explain to the captain, that Naruto probably only read up one jutsu to pass. Which was the Kage Bushin, but that wasn't why the Anbu was worry. The reason the captain was worry. Is because, the jutsu that Naruto was about to perform. Will be too much for the child. After explaining a little more and convincing the Anbu captain. That Naruto will be able to handle this level of Kage bushin, is because of the huge amount of Chakra he has.

That surprised the Anbu captain a bit, as she didn't knew the reason why he couldn't pass the Shadow clone test. Was because the level of the jutsu was for students with High level chakra control, while listening to Iruka telling her that. Naruto didn't knew control, on the account no one bother to teach him. With one final purswasion from Iruka. The Captain agree to let the scene played out. Amazed to see the end results was truly amazing. To see a now Genin creating over 100 Shadow clones, without breaking a sweat. Was a show indeed.

"Your orders cat?" Asked one of the Anbu, who stood on the same tree branch as her. Who watch the teacher get tackle to the ground from his student. "..We report to the hokage, that the threat was taken care of. Now..grab the scroll" She said, as they all disappear in a swirl of leafs. While the one anbu with a bear mask. Jump down and landed in a kneeling position. Reach out and grab the forbiddon scroll. Before he disappear, he looked back up to the scene. As Naruto was now helping Iruka walk back to the village. Iruka sensing that a Anbu was looking at him. Turn his head slightly behind him, to see the bear mask Anbu nod in his direction and disappear.

While looking back infront of him. Listening to the birds chirping, as the sunlight was now slowly rising from the horizen. As the rays shone through the holes of the trees. Circling the dirt road to guide them back to the city. Upon reaching back to the entrance. Iruka was surprise to see who was waiting at the end of the road. It was the 3rd Hokage along with Hiashi. Probably to use his byakugan to see if any one was coming.

"Oy! Ojiji-san! We're back!" Naruto shouted, while waving one arm. Smiling huge to the hokage, as him and Hiashi just smile. Seeing the condition the boys were in. Probably ment they had a rough time with Mizuki. "Naruto, Iruka you look like road kill" the 3rd joke outloud laughing, while Hiashi chuckle at the antics of the 3rd. Knowing Naruto influence him to much. As the boys when they stop infront of them, gave the 3rd hokage a solem glare. Both doing the samething, cause the Hokage to go into another laughter fits. Which confuse Iruka and Naruto, facing each other to ask promptly what was wrong. Then saw each others expressions, as they too went into a laughter fit.

When everyone started to calm down. Naruto suddenly yell, surprising everyone. "AW CRAP! I forgot about the Scroll! Iruka sensei! We have to go back and get it" Naruto exclaim while trying to pull away from, Iruka's grip that was holding onto the Jackets collar. "Whoa there Naruto. Take it easy. It's alright" Iruka said calmly to the frantic boy, who looked back at Iruka. "Are you nuts Iruka Sensei! What if Mizuki got up and.." Before Naruto, could finish what he was saying. He watch the 3rd Hokage pull out the scroll, that was within his robe. Smiling at the boy. "You mean this Naruto? I got it back, from one of your shadow clones remember" He said, as him and Hiashi tryed so hard not to laugh. As the Hyuuga cover his mouth with his robe sleeves. While Iruka was holding back a few chuckles

As they then burst into laughter at the confuse look on Naruto's face. As he asked one question. "What? What's so funny! Come on tell me!" He whine, as the adults try to calm down their laughter, after Iruka told everyone that he is gonna treat. Naruto to Ramen before retiring for the day. Which brought a huge grin on Naruto's face, as they both left to eat. While Hiashi bow to the 3rd hokage. Saying he needs to return back to his clan. But apprciates to help any time, he was called for.

While this was all playing out, a signle girl behind a lamp post watch the entire conversation happen. _"Naruto-kun your alright, thank goodness"_ She said watching the back of the walking blonde ninja. Never realise the Ninja Leaf Headband that was around his forehead.

...

Preseant Time

Watching the orange sky dimming slightly, and disappearing into the horrizen. Watching over the roof tops, and busy strets of Konoha. As you can watch many events happening. At the same time, knowing how life goes on in the village, as the birds flew high into the setting sun. The wind guiding them where ever it may lead. As the two spectators. Were quietly watching the sunset. On top of the many heads of the previous and current hokage's. "Well..Thats how it all started Naruto..." Iruka said, just resting his arms on his own lap. The gentle breeze quitly brushing against their skins.

Knowing how quiet Naruto is being. Must mean to Iruka that he was in deep thought. Looking over to the blonde, seeing a little shimmer in his eyes. That he held for 3 years, ever since he left the village with Jiraiya. _" All I can do now, is wait for Naruto to recover his memories"_ He thought sadly, while looking back at the bustling village.

"Hey Iruka-sensei?" Naruto spoke out softly, to his teacher. As said man looked towards the blonde Ninja. Blinking in confusion, wondering what was on his mind. "Yes Naruto?" He asked slowly, as the blonde had a goofy smile/. "I've been curious about something for almost 3 years. Even when I started the academy" He asked, with a small chuckle and smile. While rubbing his wild blonde hair. Iruka's heart lifted just a bit. Seeing the old Naruto was now slightly showing himself. "Of course, what is it Naruto?" He asked, slapping his hands on his own lap. "HOW did you find me all those times? I mean its like you were inside my head!" Naruto shouted with excitement. "Are you a tracking ninja! Cause that was really lame how you were holding back your skills" he finished, by standing up looking towards his confuse sensei.

In turn, Iruka stood up also taking a hand up to his chin. Thinking how to answer a question like that. _"Heck, I don't even know how I found Naruto myself. But doesn't mean I have to tell him"_ He thought to himself, while chuckling on the inside. "I'm sorry Naruto. But a Ninja must never reveal his secrets" Iruka said, finally letting go the laughter. As Naruto was complaining how it wasn't fair, that his sensei wouldn't tell him. But let it go for now.

Thinking Iruka might be better than he thought. "Well alright then. I'm gonna head homw okay Iruka-sensei?" Naruto announce, while yawning. "Yeah. We should retire for the day Naruto. Well then." Iruka extended a arm towards th exit. As the blonde ninja noded. Right before the two were about to walk down the stair case. Naruto breifly stop. Which didn't go unnotice by Iruka. "Huh? Whats wrong Naruto?" He asked with a worried voice, as Naruto eyes were a little wide. Then looked towards Iruka with a sheepish grin. "Where do I live again?". The only response he got was Iruka sighing and chuckling. Telling him to follow him, as the two ninja's exit out the Hokage mountain. While walking back down the dirt road.

Walking past people, one of them suddenly stop and turn around. To look at the blonde Ninja. Who was happily laughing side by side, with his sensei. Bringing her hands up to her heart. She just spoke one word. _"Naruto-kun"_ while closing her eyes and walked to the oppasite direction.

...

There ya have it. I'm still trying to figure out, who should talk to Naruto. In order for him to remember, so any help will be appreciated : D

And no hate comments. And actually give a thought out review! Follow the rules people.


End file.
